


You'll Be So Pristine [Podfic]

by Ingwer



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, heat wave, tatoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingwer/pseuds/Ingwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for foxxcub's prompt: "Arthur gets a tattoo on the inside of his wrist, then does his best to keep it a secret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be So Pristine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinaTown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaTown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You'll Be So Pristine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147863) by [cobweb_diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobweb_diamond/pseuds/cobweb_diamond). 



> Many thanks to cobweb_diamond for the story, to the Inception Bingo 2016 team for finally making me record this and to TinaTown for introducing me to the Inception fandom in the first place.  
> It is a single line extra for the tropes 'intoxication and altered states' which made me think of the heat wave and what it does to Arthur in this story immediatly, 'first time/last time' which is partly a guess on my part and for 'pining' which I would say works here if you consider Arthur's and Eames' respective characters and the way pining would show itself ... but mainly I wanted to record this favourite story of mine and celebrate the Inception fandom. Best Wishes to everyone Ingwer

<http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/youll-be-so-pristine>


End file.
